Slushies of Fun
by The Violent Molly Annice
Summary: Dave and Kurt have a some fun time in the bathroom where they use a slushie and a bathtub.


**This is Day 2 of the Kurtofsky fest. The prompt for it was Ice. I then looked for a prompt on the memes and found this one undone.**

**glee-kink-meme. livejournal 3381. html? thread=8931125**

**The prompt**

** . ?thread=8931125**

**newly-established relationship.**

Trying to soften the bad memories that center around slushies Kurt and Dave decide to make some new good ones.

Basically Dave licks slushie off Kurt's body.

Bonus points if the food colouring stains skin and Dave sneakily marks Kurt with his name

**Slushies of Fun**

** . ?thread=8931125**

"I have an Idea," David said as Kurt answered his cellphone. Rachel had stayed the night over at her new boyfriends. A guy that did stand up comedy on weeknights and in the days worked as an accountant. Kurt liked him because he always made Rachel laugh. So far he has only made her cry twice.

Kurt smiled, "Oh?"

"Yep."

"And what is this idea," Kurt said, smiling at the wall of Rachel and his apartment. It wasn't seven months ago that him and boyfriend number two broke up whom he dated for a year and a half. It was about five months that David and him got back into contact. But in those five months of re-getting to know each other only three months of dating. The two both found that after the first date turned into a very nice make out session that lead to mutual hand jobs and every time they did get together was lead to really great sex. Kurt worried sometimes about the days when they would slow down but then David and him would be snuggling in bed and he knew they would last through that.

"You'll see," David chuckled, "You at home."

"...Yes," Kurt hesitated.

"Good. I am coming over and this idea needs your full consent."

"Sure when are you going to get here," Kurt asked.

"In a half hour," David said.

"I'll just clean up," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"The place is probably clean already. All we will be needing is your bath tub Kurt."

Kurt paused, "a bath tub? This isn't a wish to share a bath together, is it?"

"You'll see when I get there," David said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said as he hanged up the phone before staring at it. He really did love David. He was fun and playful with a romantic side. David also seemed to get a kick out of watching him make people cry. He enjoyed watching David tell him all about the last sports game he watched because he got so animated. He loved that David would just sit with him through musicals with out complaining just holding his hand as Kurt mouthed every word. David's only issue was that when he slept over that he sometimes talked in his sleep. While waiting for David to show up he sat and read his vogue magazine.

It wasn't until he heard knocking at the door that he went to open it to find David with one slushy in hand. He was in a nice t-shirt that fit him snugly and showed off his arms nicely and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey handsome," David said as he kissed Kurt's mouth as he toed himself out his shoes and Kurt could see that he didn't wear socks again, a habit that Kurt was trying to break him of. Kurt pulled his boyfriend into a hug and he felt David's one arm slip around his waste while he kept the hand with the slushy in it a distance away from them.

"What are you doing with that," Kurt asked as they parted for air as he pointed to the slushy.

"First, we need to get into the bathroom and then we will need to get naked and into the tub. Then I will show and tell you," David said, putting a small little kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I like this we talk," Kurt smirked, "is this going to end with us very happy."

David smirked, "Yep, now lead the way to the bathroom, boyfriend."

"I certainly will, boyfriend," Kurt said as he smirked back before leaning in and kissing David on the lips before taking David by the hand and leading him to the bathroom. David grinned as Kurt took his hand. David ogled Kurt's ass as they walked down the corridor and into the bathroom.

Kurt soon found David helping him pull off the shirt. "I don't need your help getting undressed," Kurt snorted as he rolled his eyes as he turned to face his boyfriend.

David yanked him to his own body before kissing Kurt on the shoulder before saying, " I wanted to kiss you."

"Oh," was all Kurt could say as looked David in the eye and seeing David's pupils full blown.

"Yeah," David said, before slowly dropping to his knees as he kissed a path down Kurt's chest. Kurt letting out whimpers at the feel of David's mouth, tongue and hands on him. They felt delicious on his skin. It wasn't until David was completely on his knees that he helped Kurt out of his slippers and socks. David smirks as he could see Kurt's boner pressing against Kurt's zipper. Kurt watched as David reached between his own legs and squeezed his own boner before looking at Kurt. "Fuck you look good like this. Part of me wants to just say screw the plan and suck you off."

"Why don't you," Kurt whined, "we can do this plan another day."

"Because it is going to be fun," David said, grinning up at Kurt as he unbuckled Kurt's pants before pulling them down unleashing Kurt's cock, "I see you went Commando today."

"Yep," Kurt said as he watched David stare at his penis hungrily for a second before helping Kurt out of his pants. It was then that David took a hand of Kurt's penis and sucking on the head of it. He felt Kurt softly putting his finger through David's hair as he did so.

"Fuck you taste good, Fancy," David told him as he pulled away and got back on his feet, "Now get into the tub."

"Being bossy," Kurt groaned, "You could sucked me off."

"I have better plans," David said pushing him towards the tub.

"What are your plans," Kurt asked as he took a step into the tub.

"I plan to lick slushie off you body and blow you. After we will have nice hot bath," David told him as he grabbed the slushie cup.

Kurt stared at him, "What?"

"Trust me on this," David said before pouring a little on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt gasped at the sensation of frozen sugary ice fell on to his shoulder only to whimper as David licked it off.

"This isn't what I expected this to be," Kurt muttered as he watched David suck some slushie into a straw before letting the liquid drop onto Kurt's cheekbone. David smirked before leaning in and licking it off. As David pulled away, Kurt pulled David in for a kiss licking into David's mouth. As he tried tugging David's shirt off him only to have David pushes his hands away.

"David getting you undressed as well helps with the plan," Kurt whined, "Besides I love seeing you naked." David hesitated before setting down the slushie and yanking his shirt over before quickly yanking his pants and underwear down and throwing them out of the tub.

"Is that better," David said.

"Much," Kurt said as he ogled the man in front of him.

"You should lie down for this." Kurt smirked and did as he was told lying between David's legs.

"I like the view from here," Kurt told him as he stared up.

"I like you between my legs," David smirked before getting to his own knees. He grabbed the slushie and poured a little on Kurt's left nipple before licking it off and he quickly got into a pattern of dripping slushie onto Kurt's chest and licking and sucking it off. The two making little moans and sighs of pleasure. As David sucked a pattern in his skin.

"Can I ask what brought this on," Kurt asked.

"I was at convenience store when I saw a slushie machine and thought that with our past and wanted to make a new good memory about slushies between us," David said before pouring some into Kurt's belly button before slurping it out causing Kurt to giggle at the feel.

"This is certainly making memories," Kurt told him.

"Are they good," David asked pouring some more slushie on Kurt's chest emptying out the small cup of slushie as he licks it off.

"As well as sticky and cold but nice ones," Kurt said, giggling.

"Good," David said before taking a hold of Kurt penis and licking its backside. Kurt groaned as he felt David lick up and down his dick only while using his one hand before pulling away and sucking on the head of Kurt's penis. Kurt moaned as David licked into the slit of his before sucking on the head of his penis. At the same time he was using one hand to jerk Kurt off while using his other to jerk himself Kurt threaded his fingers through David's hair whimpering.

"I love your oral fixation," Kurt gasped, "but I really want your dick in my mouth as well."

David pulled off of Kurt's penis leaving a trail coming from David's mouth leading to Kurt's dick. "So you want to 69," David asked as he took his had and swiped off the drool. David quickly repositioned himself to where his dick was facing Kurt's head while his head stayed by Kurt's crotch.

Kurt and David both starting to suck and lick the penises in front of them as they both moaned and whimpered in pleasure. Kurt loved how much heavier David felt on his tongue and loved the salty taste of his penis. David just loved Kurt's dick. He loved everything about it the taste, the texture, how it felt in his mouth, in his hand or in his ass. The two working the other up until finally Kurt gasped, "I'm close." David started sucking a little harder. It was at that moment that Kurt decided to fondle David's balls.

"Fuck," David said as Kurt cummed all over his face. Kurt kept fondling his balls causing David to quickly lose control and cums in Kurt's mouth. As Kurt let go of David's dick in his mouth, he made a face before spitting it out beside his head. Kurt soon felt slump over him before rolling off him and letting David's one leg become a pillow for his head. The fell into uncomfortable silence, "I have cum in my nose," David said breaking it. The two burst into giggles.

"We need to get out of this pose," Kurt told David as they slowly untangled, "Now start the bath." David quickly complying with putting the plug into the bath before turning on the taps to the temperatures they need.

"So don't want to do this again," David asked as he lies back on Kurt being the small spoon.

"Never," Kurt said, "But I am going to enjoy looking back at this. So you did succeed somewhat."

"That's good," David said, as he leaned and snuggled up to the smaller man, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two sat in silence watching the tub fill with water only to have David turn the water off when it was full and Kurt helped David wash his face off.

"We should do the bath again," Kurt said after a few minutes of silence.

"We should."

"I think it dyed my skin," Kurt bitched causing Dave to laugh. "Of course you laugh."

"I think you are going to be more pissed with the marking my initials into your skin," Dave confessed.

"I am," Kurt told him, "after the bath. I guess I will take revenge and mark you with my intitials."

"That sounds like a plan," Dave said before the two settled into quiet familiarity.


End file.
